Blancanieves
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Si Blancanieves no se hubiera comido la manzana, no le hubiera pasado nada malo. Pero la manzana era tan roja, tan apetecible, tan perfecta, que no pudo desconfiar. Al final la manzana estaba envenenada, y llevó a Blancanieves a su perdición. *Sting/Yukino*.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt: **Tabla Hipnótica. #22 Manzana. [30vicios]

**Personajes:** Yukino!centric. Sting/Yukino.

**Extensión: **460 palabras.

**Notas:** Supongo que tiene leves spoilers del manga que en cuanto el nuevo anime llegue a ellos dejarán de serlo. Ubicado en el baile del castillo de Crocus.

**.**

* * *

**Blancanieves.**

_Si Blancanieves no se hubiera comido la manzana, no le hubiera pasado nada malo._

Es lo que piensa Yukino cuando Sting la invita a bailar, es el pensamiento que invade su mente mientras caminan a la pista y entrelazan sus manos. El porqué piensa eso es algo en lo que prefiere no indagar, o más bien, prefiere fingir que no lo sabe.

A Yukino le basta con moverse al ritmo de la música y con estar tan cerca de su nuevo maestro, con eso es feliz. No necesita meditar hacía donde mira tanto el Eucliffe, ni de quien es la atención que pretende llamar. No, Yukino prefiere solo no pensar en eso.

_La manzana era tan roja, tan apetecible, tan perfecta. Blancanieves no pudo desconfiar._

Yukino lo siente igual, el momento es tan ideal, tan íntimo, que prefiere solo creer que es perfecto, que no hay nada fuera de lugar.

Hablan de cosas triviales, de que Rogue es un amargado, de que Orga está haciendo mucho escándalo y de que desde hace un rato no ven a Rufus. Cosas sin trascendencia, como que Frosh está hablando con la gatita blanca o que Lector está discutiendo con el gato azul, cosas de las que podrían hablar en cualquier otro momento. Pero es precisamente eso lo que hace el momento perfecto, o eso es de lo que se quiere convencer Yukino.

Sería aún más perfecto si hablaran de la decoración, de la música, de que ella acaba de volver al gremio o incluso sobre el incidente de los dragones. Pero aún sin temas que incluyan su retorno o la magnificencia del castillo de Crocus el baile es lo suficientemente cercano a la perfección como para que Yukino pase por alto esos detalles y solo aproxime ese casi-perfecto a un perfecto.

Sí, es perfecto tal y como está.

_Pero al final la manzana estaba envenenada, y llevó a Blancanieves a su perdición._

Mientras siente el tacto de la mano del rubio sobre la suya, su aliento tan cercano, su calor corporal, Yukino es feliz. Por fuera.

Por dentro, por una parte muy interior de su ser, es infeliz.

Mientras finge que Sting no mira cada tanto a la mesa de Fairy Tail con la pregunta de si aquella persona lo está mirando impresa en el rostro, Yukino puede bailar tranquila. Pero ella no es buena mentirosa, ni siquiera consigo misma, y sabe que en el fondo solo es un baile de bienvenida, que no tiene ni tendrá el significado que a ella le gustaría adjudicarle.

Yukino sabe que seguir esperando algo más por parte de su compañero que solo camaradería la llevará a su perdición.

Pero ya es tarde, ya acepto el baile y sus propios sentimientos.

Ya mordió la manzana envenenada.

* * *

Corto porque mi musa no anda muy inspirada para Fairy Tail, espero que pronto vuelva con su inspiración para que yo pueda terminar mi tabla.

Bien, ahora aprovecho de sacar mi lado fangirl sobre la vuelta del anime de FT. Y esto si que tiene SPOILERS claros del manga.

¡Es tan safgvaskdg! ¡Dios! Sobretodo el opening, el opening es SO BEAUTIFUL.

El ending no me gusto tanto pero bueno, pocos endings de FT me han facinado.

Pero el opening. ¡El opening! Es precioso, punto. Además condensa muy bien todo lo que se viene en la saga sin spoilear mucho, que igual lo hace, pero al menos no muestran completamente a Future!Rogue y Future!Lucy, igual no sé si es porque yo leí el manga o se hace un tanto evidente.

Y este primer capítulo fue... fue... no puedo decir mucho porque no lo he visto completo. Me detuve en la parte de Sabertooth y es que no puedo, JURO QUE NO PUDE, ver la escena de la pseudo-muerte de Lector animada. Seria demasiado para mí.

De todas formas como ya leí el manga el anime no me atrae tanto, aunque de todas formas hay cosas que sí o SÍ tengo que ver animadas.

Del último día de los GJM solo espero ver el Laxus vs. Jura porque es lo más HAJKDABK de los juegos. Lo demás no me llama tanto. Y definitivamente quiero ver ya a Future!Rogue. Solo he visto la sonrisa que muestran de él en el opening y ya quedo como JAJSJAJAJABDJK. Y el momento ultra shippeable que tiene con Sting mientras se enfrentan a los dragons.

También muero por ver el baile del castillo de Crocus, que no se porque creo que los del anime pondran una escena de Lucy y Natsu bailando, siento que será así. Seamos honestos y el NaLu vende, después de todo es la pareja con más fan. Y digo que de eso se agarraron en el ending. Pero meh, opiniones mías.

Que en fin, deseo ver varias escenas en anime. Y es oficial que en cuanto pueda me bajo el opening porque realmente es precioso. Punto. Lo ame, me enamoró totalmente.

Y con esto lectores, acaba mi momento fangirl. Volviendo al fic.

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos. Bye bye's.**


End file.
